Buongiorno amore!
by SheTookMyHeart
Summary: Shot rigorosamente HEYA. Racconterò la storia nei panni di Heather. Dalla storia: Naya e Heather sono insieme da ormai più di un anno, verso la fine della terza stagione hanno fatto coming out. Tutte le fan Heya sono impazzite vedendo il loro fandom avverarsi. Le due abitano a Los Angeles, in una villetta comprata sei mesi fa, è ormai diventato il loro rifugio d'amore.


Shot rigorosamente HEYA, mi mancano troppo!

Shot nata da un lampo di genio a l'una di notte, ci ho messo un'ora e mezza per scriverla.

Spero vi piaccia, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!

Racconterò la storia nei panni di Heather.

Introduzione:

Naya e Heather sono insieme da ormai più di un anno, si sono incontrate nel set di Glee. Sono diventate famosissime entrambe e verso la fine della terza stagione hanno fatto coming out con tutto il mondo dichiarando il loro amore. Tutte le fan Heya sono impazzite vedendo il loro fandom avverarsi.

Le due abitano a Los Angeles, in una villetta comprata sei mesi fa, è ormai diventato il loro rifugio d'amore.

Shot:

Quella mattina mi svegliai e girandomi nel letto mi trovai una stupenda visione: la mia NayNay che dormiva con un viso angelico e l'ombra di un sorriso stampato in volto in una posizione rannicchiata su se stessa e con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Erano le 9, visto che dormiva così bene non mi sembrava giusto svegliarla allora decisi di lasciarla dormire ed andare a preparare la colazione per poi portargliela a letto.

Mi alzai, appena fuori dalle coperte senti una strana brezza sulla mia pelle ma non ci feci caso e mi avviai a passo spedito in cucina.

Afferrai delle fette di pane, il barattolo della nutella, i bicchieri di succo, il miele, le gallette di riso, e i cucchiaini. Posai il tutto su un vassoio, tornai verso la camera e lei stava ancora dormendo ma aveva cambiato posizione. Appoggiai il vassoio sul comodino e mi stesi di nuovo a letto.

Mi misi su un fianco con il gomito appoggiato al cuscino che mi reggeva la testa, mi presi un momento per contemplare quella meravigliosa creatura che io avevo la fortuna di poter chiamare MIA;

_Si, mia! Perché io e lei ci apparteniamo, è stato così fin dall'inizio, fin dalla prima volta che ci incontrammo nel set. Io capii subito che sarei finita per innamorarmi di lei. Dal primo giorno nel set il nostro destino era segnato! Quando ci presentarono avevamo già previsto tutto, lei mi disse Mi piaci e io risposi Forte! Anche tu mi piaci ._

Non riuscii a non sorridere quando quel ricordo mi attraversò la mente.

Mi ritrovai a scrutare quel viso angelico che mi ritrovai davanti una volta uscita da quel viaggio mentale, lo guardai attentamente e, sebbene conoscessi a memoria ogni suo piccolo particolare, non ne avevo mai abbastanza: capelli scuri lasciati sciolti e scomposti sul cuscino, le sopracciglia piene che fungono da tetto a quei due profondi pozzi di perla nera che in quel momento erano ricoperti dalle palpebre rilassate, scendendo ancora trovai il naso tutto da mordicchiare per poi imbattermi in quelle carnose e morbide labbra.

Non riuscii a staccare gli occhi anche se il mio cervello diceva di allontanarmi da quella tentazione. Dovetti mordermi il labbro inferiore per evitare di fiondarmi a darle un bacio, mi torturai talmente tanto il labbro che iniziai a sentire il sapore del sangue scivolarmi distintamente in bocca così decisi che era meglio se la smettevo altrimenti avrei finito col farmi seriamente male; non volevo svegliarla! Riuscii finalmente, con uno sforzo disumano, a distogliere lo sguardo da quelle meraviglie pronta a concentrarmi su un'oggetto qualsiasi in quella stanza per evitare di saltarle addosso in quel preciso istante ma conto comando i miei avidi occhi cominciarono la loro discesa verso quei seni che dovrebbero essere coperti da qualcosa visto il freddo pungente di Dicembre, ma in casa avevamo 20° gradi costanti quindi con una leggera coperta ce la cavavamo; con mio grande piacere era coperta solo fino a poco più su del ombelico e non avevo le sue braccia ad ostruire la visuale visto che era girata su un fianco con una mano tra il cuscino e la testa e l'altro braccio lungo il fianco.

Era completamente nuda visto che la notte stessa avevamo fatto l'amore fino allo sfinimento, mi guardai a mia volta e realizzai che anche io ero completamente nuda. Mi diedi dell'idiota da sola colpendomi con la mano libera la fronte e facendomi pure male. Visto l'accaduto era ovvio che eravamo entrambe spoglie di ogni tessuto!

Improvvisamente cominciarono a riaffiorare nella mia mente le immagini della notte appena trascorsa e iniziai a sentire caldo, sbaglio o si soffoca qui dentro? Un calore più forte mi pervase la parte bassa, strinsi le gambe per cercare di contenermi. Scossi la testa per levare quelle immagini dalla mia testa prima di perdere il controllo.

Malgrado il mio enorme sforzo mi ritrovai al punto di partenza!

Mi soffermai a godere di quella vista, mi lasciava sempre senza fiato tanto era perfetta quella creatura. Ero talmente presa dai miei pensieri a da quel panorama che non mi accorsi nemmeno che il mio braccio si stava muovendo da solo con un lento avvicinarsi a quelle sporgenze chiamate seni. Ero talmente impegnata a tentar di ritirare la mano che non mi accorsi nemmeno che si era svegliata e se ne stava li ad osservarmi con un ghigno tra il divertito e il malizioso.

Amore, cosa stai facendo? una voce roca e calda mi riportò alla realtà, mi gelai mentre un brivido mi attraversava la spina dorsale al sentire il suono della sua voce.

Chiusi gli occhi un secondo con ancora il suo sono che mi riecheggiava nella testa, riaprii gli occhi immediatamente e ritirai la mano quasi come se mi fossi scottata.

Presa con le mani nel sacco, quasi. Mi schiarii la voce.

Niente! mi affrettai a dire diventando irrimediabilmente rossa come un pomodoro.

Ma se mi stavi per toccare una tetta! disse ridendo.

No, no è vero. Affermai tentando di sembrare il più calma possibile, fallendo miserabilmente visto il tremolio della mia voce. Con uno scatto mi misi seduta sul lato del letto dandole le spalle.

Naya, gattonando, mi arrivò alle spalle e si inginocchiò nel letto appoggiando il petto e il bacino contro la mia schiena. Avere quel corpo caldo a contatto con il mio mi fece sospirare e un brivido, che la latina percepì, si fece largo nella schiena. Mi abbracciò da dietro e appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla.

Buongiorno! sussurrò al mio orecchio in modo molto più che sensuale e io per l'ennesima volta ebbi un fremito che la fece sorridere e senza darmi il tempo di rispondere si fiondò a torturarmi il collo prima posando dolci baci poi mordendo e leccando ogni lembo di pelle. Io, già in preda all'eccitazione, posai la testa all'indietro sulla sua spalla e mi girai verso di lei alla ricerca di quel tanto bramato bacio che lei non mi negò. Non riuscivo a fare altro che sospirare e gemere sulle sue labbra per tutte quelle sensazioni che sembravano essere esplose tutte in un secondo.

Senza mai staccarsi iniziò a fare il giro per poi mettersi seduta a cavalcioni sulle mie gambe, portai le mani sui suoi fianchi, li accarezzai quasi come se avessi paura di sfiorarla. Il bacio si era trasformato in qualcosa di poco casto, le nostre lingue iniziarono a danzare bisognose di quel contatto, sentii la sua eccitazione salire e questo mi fece eccitare come non mai. Le mie mani presero a vagare incontrollate accarezzando e graffiando quella distesa di pelle ambrata, i suoi gemiti iniziarono a circolare nell'aria andando a mischiarsi con i miei. Mi spostai dalla sua bocca per andare ad assaggiare il suo collo per lasciare il segno del mio passaggio, qualcosa che dicesse che era solo ed unicamente mia. Dopo qualche secondo passato a succhiare un lembo di pelle tra l'orecchio e il collo, sapendo benissimo che era uno dei suoi punti deboli, tornai sulle labbra.

Facendo pressione sulle mie spalle mi fece sdraiare, iniziò a baciarmi prima il mento per poi scorrere con una scia di baci lungo il mio collo fino ad arrivare nella valle dei seni, alzò lo sguardo e fece un sorriso malizioso prima di fiondarsi a leccare, mordere, tirare e succhiare una capezzolo stimolando l'altro con il pollice e l'indice. Ormai io ero continuamente travolta da fremiti e gemiti incontrollati, continuai ad inarcare la schiena per spingere ancora di più i seni contro la sua bocca. Volevo di più!

Amore, ti prego! sussurrai con la voce tremante affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli.

Sembrava divertita dalla mia impazienza ma non si mosse minimamente da dove era, ci riprovai.

N…nay per f-favore, mi fai impazZIRE! l'ultima parte della parola risuono più acuta quando porto una mano tra le mie cosce e sfiorò appena il clitoride. Sorrise sulla mia pelle prima di spostarsi con una scia di baci e morsi verso il mio centro. Si accertò di non soddisfarmi ancora passando ripetutamente le dita nell'interno cosca e delineando gli addominali con la lingua. Non ne potevo più!

Naya, cazzo! sbottai presa dal momento di frustrazione, lei in compenso rise di gusto ma decise che era meglio accontentarmi visto che anche lei stava per cedere per l'impazienza di farmi sua e sapeva benissimo che altrimenti gliel'avrei fatta pagare.

Un gemito di approvazione usci dalla mia bocca dopo aver sentito la sua lingua passare velocemente sul mio clitoride e un gemito uscì anche dalla sua nel constatare quanto fossi bagnata per lei.

Leccò, succhiò, morse e torturò quel fascio di nervi pulsanti per qualche minuto, iniziò a delineare i contorni della mia apertura con l'indice mentre rimaneva sempre incollata al clitoride; fatti un paio di giri fece una leggera pressione ed entrò in me. Prese velocità e rese più profonde le spinte incoraggiata dai miei acuti gemiti che partivano ormai incontrollati, aggiunse anche il secondo dito e li credetti di morire. Cominciai a muovere freneticamente il bacino incontro a quelle dita a ritmo delle sue spinte, c'ero quasi. Sentendo le mie pareti stringersi risalì il mio corpo per darmi un bacio indispensabile come l'ossigeno. Avevo gli occhi chiusi presa in un vortice di piacere quando sentii che si staccò da quel bacio. Non riuscii ad aprire gli occhi.

Amore, guardami per favore! il suo tono di voce suonava come una supplica ma per quanto tentassi di aprirli con ce la feci, non facevo altro che gemere e dimenarmi sotto di lei. Rallentò le spinte.

Amore, ti prego! Guardami! alzò un po' il tono di voce e finalmente riuscii a piazzare le mie iridi azzurre, diventate ormai più scure per il desiderio, nelle sue nerissime. Mi diede un bacio a fior di labbra per poi riprendere il ritmo serrato delle spinte di prima. Bastarono un altro paio di spinte per farmi raggiungere il punto di non ritorno. Il piacere mi travolse in pieno, gridai con tutto il fiato che avevo in corpo il suo nome e mi inarcai contro di lei. Mi accompagnò nella discesa rallentando le spinte e uscendo da me quando tornai ad appoggiare la schiena sul materasso. Mi guardò con un sorriso bellissimo che riservava solo a me, e mi baciò con tutta l'amore che poteva. Mi staccai da quel bacio ma rimasi a pochi millimetri da lei.

Ti amo! le sussurrai sfiorandole inevitabilmente le labbra. Mi sorrise nuovamente.

Io di più. disse senza mai abbandonare il sorriso. Mi baciò ancora.

Quel bacio dapprima innocente e pieno d'amore si trasformò in un bacio poco casto, pieno di desiderio.

Con un colpo di reni rigirai la situazione e mi trovai a cavalcioni su di lei. Mi staccai dal bacio solo per arrivare fino all'orecchio, presi tra i denti il lobo, lo tirai appena poi lo lasciai.

Ah, quasi dimenticavo. Buongiorno amore! sussurrai con la voce più sensuale che potessi avere, la sentii chiaramente rabbrividire. Tornai sulle sue labbra e facemmo l'amore ancora e ancora e ancora. Non ci bastavamo mai.

Angolo autore:

Spero vi sia piaciuta questa sofferta Shot!

Potete trovarmi in Facebook con una pagina interamente dedicata a Naya Rivera oppure in quella dedicata a Miley Cyrus oppure in Twitter.

Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!

Ciao belli,

#SheTookMyHeart


End file.
